


Reason

by KuS



Category: MapleStory
Genre: M/M, There are too many ways to refer to Alber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuS/pseuds/KuS
Summary: Ark tells Alber that he enrolled into the military academy.





	Reason

“Wait, wait, stop.” Ark tried catching his breath, “Let’s- let’s take a break, yeah?” He was fatigued and felt as though his lungs would burst if he ran another step. He opened a water bottle and hastily drank from it.

“Are you doing okay?” Alber said.

“Yeah… Yeah. I’ll be okay, just- just give me a few minutes.“ Ark took a deep breath. "How are you doing?” Ark moved off the dirt path and sat down on the grass. Alber followed suit. The grass felt cold against Ark’s skin. His body was burning with warmth.

“Good to go whenever.”

“You can still run!?”

“Yeah?”

“What!? Has anyone ever told you before that you’re a freak of nature?”

“Yeah. You.”

“I did? Well I’m telling you again.”

“I’m not a freak. You’re just weak.” Alber laughed as he jabbed Ark with this reply.

“Oh, shut up.” He took a pause. “Seriously though, do you have any weaknesses?”

Alber looked up and made a pondering face. He did think of one thing, but he wouldn’t admit it to Ark, at least not yet. “I don’t know. Do I?”

“Hmmmmm. Actually yeah, you do!”

“Huh?” Alber wasn’t expecting Ark to give an answer. “What is it?”

“You’re a fool.”

“…”

Ark looked straight forward, inhaled deeply, and sighed. “I’m going to feel this in the morning, but the hard work will pay off, I’m sure.”

“So, why did you want to go running today?”

“Ah well, I wasn’t going to tell anyone yet, but I’ll tell you. Keep it a secret, okay?”

“I will.”

“I signed up for the military academy.”

Alber’s heart dropped. He tried his best not to sound surprised, but there was still a hint of it in his voice, “What!? You did?”

“Yeah. I don’t think there’s any other path for me. We keep talking a lot about how we’d make a difference in the world and stop these tragedies, but, what can I do?”

“You coul-”

“No. Stop.” Ark cut him off. “Don’t sugar coat or tell me pretty lies. I keep trying, but it doesn’t lead me anywhere. I’m not cut out to be a scholar, and I’ll never be able to be a priest. It’s just stupid if I try when I know I can’t make it.”

Alber couldn’t say anything, though he wanted to. He wouldn’t be doing Ark any favors by disagreeing. He knew this.

“They told me that I could do something if I become a soldier, that I could be successful. Well, even without the success, it doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t mind staying a private my whole life, as long as I can make a difference, somehow. You know?”

“I know.” Alber didn’t want to say anything, but he had to say something back to ensure that he was listening. He wanted to dissuade Ark, but he felt that the timing wouldn’t be right; he should hear Ark out first.

“Hearing the latest news always scares me. It makes me so angry. Why can’t the world just be peaceful? I don’t want to sit and watch anymore. If I can’t change things as a priest or as a scholar, then I’ll work my way up through the military.”

“It’s dangerous out there in the battlefield. You heard about it in the news. A lot of the bodies, if they even do come back, don’t look pretty in the casket.”

“Yeah… I know. I know. Dying scares me, but… I figured that if I died for my family and friends, if I died for the High Lef, I wouldn’t mind it. I can die for that.” Ark looked over to Alber. “I would die for you, Alber.”

It felt nice to know that Ark cared that much for Alber. It really did. He felt euphoric and exhilarated to hear that, but it was also contrasted by the thought of Ark dying. That reality would be unbearable. It terrified Alber.

“I’ll die so that you can live in peace, so that you can be absolved of all your si-”

“Stop. You shouldn’t joke about dying or talk about death so lightly.” Alber said quite sternly.

Ark was a little taken aback. He thought Alber would just take the joke in stride. He didn’t expect a serious reply like that. “Ah - you’re right. Sorry, I won’t do that again.”

Ark thought about what Alber said. It was true, he really shouldn’t be talking about dying so nonchalantly like that.

Death, truly, should not be spoken of in such a glib manner, but the main reason why Alber stopped Ark then was because he could not listen to it any longer. His heart couldn't take it.

“You’re going to live, and become a marshal. You’ll lead the High Lef to victory and peace, and you’re going to be so decorated, you’d have to start putting your ribbons and medals on your pants to fit them all.”

Ark laughed. “I will, I will. You’ll come to all my ceremonies and promotions, yeah?”

“Of course.”

The conversation drifted off to more mundane things. They talked about things that happened that day, what they felt like eating after the run, dumb hypothetical situations, and other stuff.

“Hmm.” Ark stretched and stood up. The air chilled him. He didn’t feel exceptionally warm anymore as they had been talking for awhile. “Let’s get started again?”

“You’re good now?” Alber stood up.

“Yep.”

They took off and started running again.

Alber had said those things and encouraged Ark, but he couldn’t be rid of his worries. The rest of the run was plagued with these thoughts, sending Alber into autopilot as he was engrossed. “It’s not that I don’t believe in him, but will he be okay? We’ve still got a few months to go until graduation. I think he said he wanted to focus on training more so that he could be ready? There’s still quite a ways to go… Aren’t there any other options for him? Ambassador, maybe? No, that’s pretty risky. What if the foreign territory is hostile and they kill him?”

The rumination started. Alber had gotten himself into a spiral. “… Being a soldier means that he’ll have to face death every day. A lot of people who deploy don’t come back… What if, when he goes, that’s the last time I see him? Will I not be able to see him smile and hear his idiotic laugh again? What if he dies alone somewhere, crying for help where no one can help him? No… I don’t want that. That’s -”

“Alber!!” Ark grabbed Alber by his arm and jerked him back.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and grounded back into reality. “Huh?” He looked at Ark.

“Hey, you almost ran into the pole.”

Alber looked over to the pole, “Ahh… Thanks.“ That would’ve been an embarrassing mistake. He’s usually alert, but he got so lost imagining the things that could go wrong he forgot about his surroundings.

“That’s one weakness. Guess you’re not so perfect after all! Get your head out of the clouds, man.”

"You’re one to talk.” Alber started messing up Ark’s hair.

“Hey!! Stop! Stop!” Ark tried to reach out to get even with Alber, but Alber pulled his head back and avoided the retribution.

Alber stopped messing with Ark and said “Let’s get back to running.”

Ark glanced over and pouted, “Fine.”

“One weakness, huh?” Alber was reflecting on the past conversation. “Right. Maybe I care too much. I think other people would call it a weakness, but it’s not to me, not if it’s you.”

They finished their run and started on their cool down exercises. “Ah geez, that was quite a workout. It’s going to be a long way to go.”

“Buck up, Ark. You can do it.”

“I sure hope so. Thanks for coming out with me.” Ark gave a warm, sweet smile.

“Anytime.”

After they cooled down, they went on their separate ways. Ark waved goodbye to Alber and started on his way home.

Alber looked as Ark turned his back and went further away, becoming smaller as the distance grew. “When he goes, would it be like this?”

It was a sorrowful thought. Alber felt his body become cold as his energy was drained from the negative thoughts.

“Am I just going to watch him go as he walks towards danger?”

“…”

“No… I can’t.”

He made a resolve and turned away to go on his way.

“It doesn’t have to happen that way.”

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon of the next day; Ark and Alber finished their workout. They sat around, resting up.

Alber spoke out, “How’re you feeling today?”

“I’m feeling the burn from yesterday. Walking hurts. Sitting hurts. Everything hurts, but when I finish exercising I feel great.”

“Sounds like those squats are getting to you.”

“Alber… It hurts…” Ark paused for a bit. He's complaining, and he shouldn't be. He started up again, “But that’s okay! At the end of all this, we’re not going to have calves. We’re gonna have _cows_.”

Aler gave a quick exhale. “Yeah, but we gotta go slowly about it. Don’t overwork yourself now.”

“I know. You don’t need to tell me.”

“Can’t ruin yourself before you even start. We need to be in good shape for basic training.” Alber took a water bottle filled with cold water and touched Ark’s cheek with the bottom of it. Ark instantly recoiled back.

Ark rubbed his cheeks, trying to erase the lingering cold feeling. It took him a few seconds to process what Alber said. “…? We?” Then it hit him. “Wait? We!? What do you mean?”

“After graduation, I’ll be Private Alber. It’s nice to meet you.” Alber stuck out his tongue and smiled.

Ark grabbed Alber by the shoulders and started shaking him. “What!? Why? You want to be a soldier?”

Alber dropped his smile while he was being shaken, but after the questions, he smiled again, “Yep.”

Ark withdrew his arms and turned to look away. He stopped for a second, looked at Alber again, then looked away once more. “But- you- but…” He directed his eyes at Alber, “Why?”

Alber expected this reaction, but he wasn’t pleased with it. “Do you understand how I felt now?” He thought to himself. However, he knew that the situation was different. There was little room for him to dispute Ark’s decision, because Ark was, in truth, of inadequate talent. He did not have many doors open for him. This was not the case for Alber.

“I thought it would be the right path for me.”

Ark looked away momentarily before locking eyes with Alber. He furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his teeth. An epitome of the saying “He wore his heart on his sleeves.” What a painful expression Ark was giving; it panged Alber.

Once more, Alber thought to himself, “Do you understand me now?” As much as he wanted to, he would not allow himself to try and dissuade Ark. He couldn’t bring himself to. He shouldn’t.

Ark spoke out again, “You - you have the ability to be a priest - no, not even. You could be a cardinal. I’m not just saying that, you’re amazing. You can do anything you want, become anything you want. You have success banging on your door. Why do you want to enter the military?”

How should he answer this? Ark wasn’t wrong. There shouldn’t be any reason why he should throw himself into the fray. Alber felt his chest tighten; he wasn’t going to give up the real reason. “Priests and scholars have a lot of influence, but they only act indirectly. I thought about it, and I don’t think it’s right for me to try and make change if I’m not out there working at it directly myself. I can give orders after I’ve proven myself. Do you get me?”

Ark did, and he didn’t. “Becoming a priest or a cardinal already means that you’ve proven yourself…” He thought to himself. He decided not to say that. Proving oneself through merit was not necessarily the same as demonstrating through action. He halfheartedly agreed, “I guess…”

Whew. He bought the answer. Alber felt a little relieved.

“But what about what you were saying about the bodies coming back yesterday? It’s dangerous.” Ark asked.

Alber brushed it off. “Ha, you think I’d die out there? It’s going to take a lot to take me down. Besides, you were going on about how you’re ready to die for your friends and family. Well, me too.” Alber made strong eye contact with Ark. “I would die for you, Ark. I’ll die so that you can live in peace, so that you can be absolved of all your si-”

Ark covered Alber’s mouth with his hands. Because he sprung quickly, he used too much force in doing so, pushed Alber to the ground, and fell on top of him.

“Why are you like this!?”

Alber did not answer back. He just smiled.

Ark took himself off Alber, and sat up. He faced away from Alber; he didn’t want to look at him. “You’re - I don’t understand!!”

“I know.” Alber thought. He wished that Ark would understand, however. It was a desire that burned his heart. “I wish you’d understand.”

“… Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure.”

“You might regret it.”

“I won’t.”

Ark opened his mouth, as though to say something, but closed it. He tucked his legs in and folded his arms around them. He didn’t do anything else, but look down at the ground.

“It’ll be okay.”

Alber sat up and dusted the grass off his arms.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to.”

Alber hadn’t intended on letting any part of his true intention show, but it slipped as he wanted to diffuse the tense atmosphere. It should be fine if it’s framed as teasing. “Besides, who’s going to be there to pick up after you when you make mistakes?”

“Huh!? I don’t need anyone to pick up after me!”

“Hmm.” Alber didn’t sound convinced.

Ark decided not to entertain Alber’s teasing. He couldn’t hide his annoyance however, so he pouted while ignoring him.

“Aww, don’t be so mad. When you drop, I’ll drop with you, and when you run extra laps, I’ll run them with you. It’s not a bad thing.”

“Alber, why are you like this?”

“Because I love you.” It felt good to say, but it was not fully satisfactory because he knew Ark wouldn’t understand.

And Alber was right. “You’re terrible, you know that?” Ark said.

Alber started poking Ark. “I love youuuu.” He drew out his words.

Ark curled tighter into a ball.

“He’s so cute.” Alber thought. He kept poking Ark and saying, “I love youuuu.”

This went on for a small while until Ark opened up and said “Stop! Stop stop stop.”

Ark was trying not to smile and was failing spectacularly at it. Seeing this, Alber heart exploded with fluff and passion. He had to capitalize on this.

“You’re smiling! You love me!”

“No, I don’t.”

“You’re a terrible liar. It’s okay to admit that you love me too.”

Ark looked at Alber with a straight face. “Alber.” He sprang towards Alber and hugged, causing them to fall to the ground again. A few seconds after the impact, Ark unwrapped his arms, and used them to lift himself above Alber. He looked down at him and smiled, “I love you. I really, really love you.”

Alber was taken aback by this. It happened so quickly. Is this real? Was it finally happening? How should he respond? What would happen next?

His cloud nine ended abruptly as Ark got off Alber and said “Happy now?”

Alber didn't reply. The height at which his feelings fell wouldn’t allow him to recover quickly.

“We should probably get going. Do you want to get something to eat today?”

“…” The pain wouldn’t leave him. “Anything you want.” He tried to hide it, but his voice was slightly disheartened.

“You always make me pick! I know you don’t like the places I choose! You choose this time.”

“I always let you pick because I love you :).”

“Ugh. You’re terrible you know that?”

“Me? Terrible? No, you’re the one that’s terrible here.” He meant it when he said this. Terrible for his heart - for sure.

“How? So, you really don’t like the places I pick!” Of course, Ark didn’t understand.

“It’s alright, I’ll eat anything for you, Ark.”

“You’re not denying it!”

“Come on, choose a place already.”

“Ugh! Terrible!”

“I love youuuu-”

“Shut up. We’re going to the food stall near the park. I know you like the soup there, so it’s not like I’m imposing on you.”

“You’ve never imposed on me before.”

"This guy..." Ark walked ahead, and smiled a small smile.

Alber, looking at Ark's back, smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> "He joined the academy even though he had a successful life guaranteed for him."
> 
> I feel like Maplestory throws around a lot of these one liners or small comments/details that they don't elaborate on (see: Illium). I hope that won't be the case for this line. I wrote this fanfic to elaborate on this detail.
> 
> I think I would die if I was Alber in this situation. Maybe one day I'll write a fic where they've confirmed their mutual feelings and are happily in a relationship; no holding back feelings. You'll get him one day, Alber. Honest to God though, even if I'm the one writing this, Alber should just be straight with his feelings lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work. If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticisms, don't be afraid to let me know.


End file.
